Lightsabers
by KaitiJo
Summary: Star Wars AU: Anakin and Analise are to take one of the most important steps on the path to becoming a Jedi. The Skywalker twins are to build their lightsabers. Both are worried though that something will hold them back from passing the tests in the ice caves while Analise hides a secret a year old.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Thank you to everyone who read and liked Analise of Earth:) I am proud to present to you Anakin and Analise's next adventure! It's not as long and probably won't be as good as Analise of Earth, but I hope you all like it. Please enjoy Lightsabers:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Prologue**

"Opening soon, the ice caves on Illum will be. Choose now who should go to the Gathering we must do." Heads nodded around the Council Chamber.

The Gathering. It was one of the most sacred rites of the Jedi Order. It was the most important step in the eyes of some on the road to becoming a full Jedi. Initiates and Padawans dreamed of the day when the Council would grant them approval to take part in a Gathering. For it was during the Gathering that they could find a kyber crystal...a lightsaber crystal.

More so then anything else, a lightsaber was the most important possession of a Jedi. It was their weapon. A lightsaber with it's glowing laser blade was as elegant as it was deadly. The lightsaber was an extension of the Jedi who held it. Even those Jedi who did not spend much time out in the field on missions still carried a lightsaber (or two depending on what style the Jedi favored) and trained with it daily.

Kyber crystals could found on a few planets other than Illum. On those planets smaller temples had been built and when unable to access the ice caves on Illum a Master would take their Padawan to one of these temples instead to be tested and given a crystal if they passed.

But the Gathering...you didn't have to be a Padawan to attend the Gathering because it was a group event. You had to be specially chosen and approved by the Council. One only took place every couple standard months when the sun on Illum was at its highest and brightest point. Then the ice wall hiding the entrance to the caves would melt and allow those few selected to enter in.

This time though the Gathering looked to be far smaller in years past. There were only a few whose age and/or skill met the requirements and of those few only two had not been tested. The others had been taken by their Masters to one of the smaller Temples.

"Time it is to send the Skywalker twins." Yoda nodded to himself. Mace Windu winced as he often did upon hearing those two words; Skywalker twins. He still checked the places he sat just in case some small wiggling creature was there first or a quick coat of paint had been laid down before he sat there and was still wet. The Senior Council Member seemed to be a great target of the twins' pranks, especially Anakin.

"Anakin I will agree to" Ki-Adi-Mundi inclined his head to the Grand Master. "He is beyond ready in terms of his skills with the training saber. It is time he moved on to the real thing. His twin on the other hand..."

"Think you Analise not ready?"

"Her lightsaber skills are good, nearly on par with her brother...but a year spent here hardly makes her ready for such a test." Mace nodded and opened him mouth to agree, but his former Padawan Depa Billaba responded first.

"To allow one twin is to allow the other. Should we hold Analise back simply because she was not raised here in our galaxy and has only in the past year embraced her life as a Force Sensitive?" Her steady, calm gaze took them all in. "Let both twins be tested and search for their crystals together."

Eeth Koth smiled. "If Analise were not to go, Anakin might refused. Except for a handful of classes, a short mission to one of Coruscant's moons, and at night, the twins are never separated."

"Their Bond needed time to settle. Let us send them with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to look after them. It will be just a smaller, different Gathering..."

"Adi?" Plo Koon questioned his friend as her voice and thought trailed off into silence. Adi Gallia smiled a little.

"Eeth is right. The twins are rarely if ever apart. I wish there were more students eligible to attend a Gathering." She shrugged. "They are fourteen though and it is time for them to find their crystals."

"The twins cannot isolate themselves forever though" Plo pointed out as he picked up his datapad and went through the names. "They must learn to break free. Having at least one other Padawan and Master join them could go the distance...Ahha!" He tapped a name on the screen. "Quinlan Vos has requested permission to take his Padawan Aayla Secura to one of the smaller temples. Her lightsaber was destroyed on a recent mission including the crystal and she needs a new one. I say we have Quinlan and Aayla join the Skywalker twins and their Masters."

Yoda thumped his gimer stick on the floor. "Agreed. To Illum the six of them will go. Learn to open up to others outside their family the twins must." He turned to Plo. "Tell them yourself you will Master Plo."

"Yes Master. Qui-Gon has invited myself and Soka for late-meal. I will tell them then."

"You are still spending time with that youngling you found?"

"I enjoy spending time with her Mace. I am following the will of the Force and caring for her until the Force deems it time for someone else to do it."


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter One**

"Use the Force. Allow it to flow through you and help switch smoothly between the different styles. Your opponent won't wait while you take clicks to change your stance or grip." Qui-Gon Jinn stood off in a corner and watched his former Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi couch a stumbling group of Senior Padawans through a lightsaber drill. At the moment they were suppose to be switching seamlessly between refined Makashi and wild Ataru.

A Jedi might only fully master one lightsaber form, but they must know the basics of all. 'Well not Vaapad' the Master thought, chuckling and stroking his beard. Vaapad was Mace's creation and he refused to teach anyone his darker, far more intense version Juyo. Juyo was already an intense form that required a Jedi to use their emotions to fuel their attack. Dangerous if a Jedi lost control. Vaapad took that one step further allowing the Jedi using it to enter a darker state of mind and enjoy the fight.

In a way, this class was encouraging the Padawans in creating their own form of lightsaber combat. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were teaching them how to switch between two different forms on the fly since a Jedi could find themselves going up against two different opponents who could have two very different styles of fighting at the same time. Creating a form or style with parts from different forms could ensure a victory on the side of the Jedi. Qui-Gon had taught Obi-Wan when he was a Padawan and now Obi-Wan had his own unique form of lightsaber combat that combined Ataru with Soresu.

Qui-Gon shook his head when Obi-Wan sent a pulse across their Bond wondering why his fellow teacher was lost in thought. He sent a quick pulse back to let his former Padawan know all was well. The bigger problem was that both were restless and they knew their Padawans were too, to a certain extent. The Council had all but grounded them until Qui-Gon's Padawan had become more adjusted to her new life and allowed the Bonds she reawakened and formed with them to settle down.

'Speaking of little imps...' The doors at the far end of the salle slide open, allowing two young Padawans to slip inside. Both had sandy-blonde hair and bright sky-blue eyes.

 _Hi Da._

 _Hello Da._

 _Hello Ani, Ana. We're almost done. You two can go sit in the corner and work on your studies. Master Plo will joining us for late-meal with the youngling he found so I recommend getting it done now._

Anakin and Analise Skywalker both nodded. Their hands were holding tight to each other. Such open affection might look odd or off within the Temple, but those who knew the twins understood. They had been apart for so long that physical contact always brought a sense of relief to them.

Obi-Wan glanced up at the twins long enough to nod a greeting and turned back to the lesson. Qui-Gon did as well. "Hey!" He yelled at an overzealous Padawan who was attempting a lightsaber throw. The blade just narrowly missed another Padawan.

 _Da looks mad._ Anakin and Analise had settled in the corner they had claimed for themselves on the days their Masters taught lightsaber classes. The Seniors got out later than the younger Padawans from their daily lessons.

 _Well that one Padawan did just try a lightsaber throw. In_ _The Jedi Path_ _it says that a lightsaber throw is difficult to perfect and you need to be very good at Force Alter to do it._ Analise pulled out her datapad and brought up her classwork for Galactic Histories. It was one of her best classes because she was still drinking up all that she could learn about her new home. _It might also be because they are suppose to be doing Makashi as one of the forms. Da's Master was suppose to be an expert of Makashi..._

Anakin frowned as his sister's thoughts trailed off. _You still haven't told Da have you?_ He pulled out his own datapad and started looking through the different files on it. Analise shook her head and ran her fingers over her short braid. _You need to Ana. Its been a year._

 _I just...Even though Master Dooku and Da only had a training Bond, he was still Da's Master and raised him. His leaving was hard for Da, that's what the Masters said._

 _But now he's a Sith! They need to need to know Ana._

 _I don't want to upset Da..._

 _Ana._ He could feel the turmoil rolling inside her. He was the only one Analise had told about the man who had taken her, Lord Tyranus claiming to be Qui-Gon's former Master. She knew she should, but she didn't want to hurt their new Da. Anakin also knew that Analise nourished a small hope that she could pull Tyranus back to the Light. That way if he was Da's former Master, he could become part of the family they had cobbled together for themselves.

Anakin wrapped an arm around his sister and hugged her. _If you can't tell Da, at least tell Obi-Wan or Master Plo. They will know what to do._

 _I will Ani, I promise... Hey! That's not classwork!_ Analise dropped her own datapad to the ground and made a wild grab for Anakin's. The boy squeaked and leaned back, but Analise could be very hard-headed like her da, brother, and best friend. Grinning Analise started to tickle her twin with her right hand while using the Force to pull the datapad from his loose grip into her left.

 _That's playing dirty Ana._

 _You don't think so when you used it to steal Obi-Wan's dessert._ Her eyes widen as she read the words on the screen. _Ani!_

 _What? It's been a while and Master Windu is looking stiff again._

 _Wasn't putting wet bright pink paint on his chair enough? Besides, how are you going to get a wig on his head without him noticing?_

 _Good point...let's hide his datapad!_

 _Ani..._ The boy chuckled and turned his attention back to the class.

 _I can't wait for the day we can have our own lightsabers._

 _Homework Ani._

 _Yes Mom._ Anakin took his datapad back, poking his twin. The Earthling giggled and poked her twin back. Sharp tugs had both heads jerking up to see matching stern looks coming their way from their respective Masters.

 _Sorry._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"That's enough for the day. Practice these skills with each other and other Knights or Masters."

"Work on your speed as well as proper execution. Being fast will not help you if your blade work is sloppy enough that you give an opponent an opening. Dismissed."

The Senior Padawans bowed and instantly formed into their favored cliques as they moved to the locker room to freshen up before returning to their quarters and Masters. Their voices rose as they talked and joked and laughed and even complained about their sore, aching muscles. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan looked at each other, shaking their heads. The twins, although mischevous at times were better behaved it seemed than these Senior Padawans.

"It is time to go Masters?" The twins had darted up next to the Knight and Master. Qui-Gon leaned down, his eyes bright with happiness as he hugged the twins.

"Yes, we can go. Did you finish your work?"

Analise nodded. "Yes Da. It's all done. We worked on lightsaber sketches after that. Well Ani did and I watched. He should be getting his crystal soon right?" Obi-Wan ruffled Anakin's hair.

"Patience, both of you you." He frowned. "You two don't have to come and sit in on our lessons. You could always go and spend time with the Padawans your age."

"Yes...don't you have any friends or get any invitations from the others?" Qui-Gon frowned as he asked them. When he thought about it, he had never seen the twins spending time with anyone their own age unless they were in class and even then the twins tended to stick together and shut others out.

"Oh sure. We got asked a lot if we want to go play games or study or stuff like that." Anakin grabbed Analise's hand and the the two slipped ahead of their Masters as they left the salle. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan would tidy up at Qui-Gon and Analise's quarters which were right next to Obi-Wan and Anakin's quarters of course. "We just say no thanks."

"Why Ani?"

"We can't separate from each other if you two aren't with us Master" Anakin's reply was spoken as if it was something Obi-Wan should have known already.

"Why not?"

"What if the Dark Man and his apprentice come back?"

"Yeah. If Analise isn't with me or one of you they could take her away again." This made the men stop which in turn made the twins stop and turn back to look at them.

"Listen to me Anakin, Analise." Obi-Wan crouched in front of them, taking their free hands in his. "That will not happen. They would have to get past all the Masters and Knights to get to you plus us. Even a Sith could not do that, we would sense them."

"But what if they had been Jedi first? Tyranus said..." Analise bit down on her lip before she said anything more.

"What did Tyranus say Ana?" The girl shook her head so hard she whacked herself in the face lightly with her braid.

"Nothing...he said nothing." Anakin shot Analise a look that was not missed by their Masters.

 _Don't push her my Obi-Wan._

 _Master?_

 _Ana is hiding something, but I don't want to push her yet._ Obi-Wan stood.

"Let's keep heading back. Master Plo will be upset if we are late with the food." The twins giggled and took off down the halls, but always stayed in sight of Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon.

 _You are worried Master._

 _Yes. Ana is hiding something related to this Tyranus man who took her and the twins don't want to be parted unless with one of us._ Qui-Gon's gaze traveled to the view outside the window. The evening rush hour had resulted in a sky packed with ships and speeders and bikes all fighting for even an inch of space.

 _It sounds as if she told Ani though. He will get her to fess up at some point Qui-Gon._

 _I know Obi-Wan I know. I just thought she was ready to trust me, that they both were._ The Master let out a sigh as he watched the forms in from of him almost dance their way down the halls, ignoring the disapproving looks and whispers.

What _happened a year ago haunts them still. How can I help them when I myself have the same fears?_


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Thank you for all the reviews:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Two**

"A good meal as usual Qui-Gon."

"How does he know that the food tastes good? He can't eat with us."

"Anakin!" Analise was shocked at her brother's whispered comment. Plo, Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan were seated around the dinning table while Anakin, Analise, and the youngling he had brought with him had eaten seated at the coffee table in front of the couch. Analise grabbed a small pillow from the couch and used it to whack her brother with it. Ahsoka Tano clapped her hands and laughed.

The Knight and two Masters had been surprised at how quickly the two humans and Togruta had connected. At first Ahsoka had been shy, clinging to Plo. That is until Anakin had flipped onto the couch, just to prove to Analise that he could it. The Togruta's baby-blue eyes had widen. Dropping Plo's hand Ahsoka ran up to the couch and attempted to flip onto it only to shove herself up against the arm. Analise had swooped in with a tissue to dab at the tearing eyes while Anakin started to loudly cry out he was sorry, but it was her own fault. If she really want to do it, Anakin would teach her how.

That was it. Anakin and Analise had completely won over Ahsoka who for the time being seemed to favor being with the twins rather than Plo. The youngling had been more than content to eat her meal seated next to Anakin and across from Analise. While Anakin shoveled food into his mouth, Analise ate her's in a more dainty manner as she had been taught by her teachers on Earth. Ahsoka had watched Analise's manners in awe then copied her. When Anakin went to steal a piece of muja fruit from Analise's plate, Ahsoka did the same; stealing the piece of muja fruit Anakin had stolen from Analise.

"You know Master Plo can't actually eat with us Ani. The oxygen isn't good for him so he can really only eat in his quarters! He says it to be polite. What you said was rude Ani."

"Rude Ani! Rude Ani!" The six-year-old Togruta chanted.

"Awww! Now look what you started Ana." Anakin grabbed the pillow from his twin and chucked it back onto the couch. "No Ahsoka, not rude Ani. Awesome Ani!" Analise made a face behind Ahsoka's back as Anakin used an Earth word she sometimes used to describe something exciting. "Awesome Ani."

"I don't think she'll fall for that Ani. I'm her favorite." The Earthling scooped up Ahsoka and hugged her.

"No she likes me better right Ahsoka?" Ahsoka tilted her head, reached out...and poked Anakin's nose.

"Rude awesome Ani!" The boy flopped over with a groan.

"I give up. I'm going to rude awesome Ani forever." Analise giggled and let a wiggling Ahsoka go. Squealing the youngling jumped on top of Anakin. He was fast becoming her new favorite toy.

"I win!"

"Wanna bet?" Quick, nimble fingers raced up and down Ahsoka's sides and arms, searching out and then exploiting any ticklish spots that he found. Ahsoka broke out into giggles as she tried to escape from Anakin and tickle him back.

Analise laughed softly and darted her eyes over to where their Masters were seated with Master Plo. She wasn't worried that the three men would scold them for their un-Jedi like behavior. Qui-Gon especially believed that they should be allowed to act as kids and enjoy such fun moments.

She tilted her head and fingered her braid. Something was different. There was no doubt in her mind that they hadn't noticed the playing...okay roughhousing that was going on; but they seemed distracted...serious. Their heads were bent together and they were whispering. Analise frowned. Had Anakin told them?

 _Ani...Did you tell Da or Obi-Wan or Master Plo about what Tyranus said?_

 _No. Why?_

 _Look_. Anakin paused in his play with Ahsoka and turned to look at the table. _Usually Da and Obi-Wan would be joining in right?_

 _Yeah...I wonder what's up._ "Masters?" Three heads jerked up to look at the youngling and Padawans. Anakin had wrapped his arms around Ahsoka while she happily played with his Padawan braid. Analise sat a little behind them, almost leaning towards her brother and the youngling.

"Is something wrong?

"No Ana, not at all..." Qui-Gon's voice trailed off a little bit. "We just need to talk...in private for a little bit. Can you and Anakin take Ahsoka to your room to play?" Analise frowned and exchanged a look with Anakin before nodding.

"Yes Master. Come on Ahsoka, Ani fixed an old training remote for me. We can use it to play a game and you can look at all my stuff." She smiled impishly at her brother. "We could also try and give him a make-over."

"Don't you dare Analise Skywalker or...or...or I'll make you a protocol droid!"

"Oh the horrors! Horrors!" Analise giggled and the mood lightened for just a little bit. "Let's go Ahsoka."

"Kay kay." Ahsoka hopped off of Anakin's lap. Together she and Analise jokingly pulled Anakin up into a standing position hard enough for him to topple forward. The boy growled and lunched at the giggling girls.

"Run Soka run! It's the rancor!" Ahsoka gave a mock scream of horror and latched on Analise's arm. The two girls took off for Analise's room, laughing as Anakin gave chase and in his growling voice threatened to "Chomp their bones into dust!"

Plo watched the trio disapered and when the door had closed, turned back to one of his oldest and dearest friends. "What is wrong Qui-Gon? You would not have sent the children away if everything was well."

The Grey Jedi sighed and wrapped his hands around his mug of tea. "Doubts old friend. Doubts that cloud my mind. Perhaps they have always been there and they are starting to grow big again and threaten to choke me." Obi-Wan frowned and reached out a hand to squeeze his old Master's shoulder sending waves of affection and confidence through their Bond. Qui-Gon smiled and returned a wave of love to to the young Knight.

"It is not just Qui-Gon Master Plo. I have started to worry about the twins as well." Obi-Wan frowned. "I admit I wasn't the most social of Padawans, but I did have friends I spent time with. Friends I have to this day even as the Force leads over far away from each other and then brings us back together. Anakin and Analise though live as in their own little bubble. In that bubble there is only room for them, Qui-Gon, myself, Master Gallia, you, Kit..." An explosion of laughter broke through the walls and Obi-Wan smiled. "And now Ahsoka it appears."

Plo's clawed digits tapped on the table. "They are twins and Bonded very closely to each other."

"But the Bond is settled now. They are able to be parted over time and distance, though it is uncomfortable for them." Obi-Wan frowned. "Anakin isn't shy and Analise is very warm and open once she is used to someone..."

"Adi and I have noticed how little Anakin and Analise seemed to want to spend time with others their own age. Maybe it is their age. After all Anakin was nine and Analise twleve when they came to the Temple. They each raised by a parent outside the old Code and exposed to a wider world than those younglings brought here as infants. Maybe that puts the other Padawans off. " Qui-Gon shook his head before taking a sip of tea.

"We asked the twins today after Obi-Wan and I finished the lesson with the Senior Padawans. It's not that the the other Padawans snubbing them Plo, just the opposite. Their age-mates have invited them often to play and study it seems. Those invitations just happen to be more often for one of the twins rather than both." He dropped his gaze down to the table. "I haven't told them, but offers have been made for Anakin to learn advance mechanics and piloting while Che wants to teach Analise some Force Healing and Yoda wants to start her on learning how to use the Force to control the environment around her. I haven't told them because it would mean they would be parted for sometimes half-a-day. Anakin and Analise refuse to be parted from each other unless they are with us because of the Dark Man...They are scared that if they were to be parted from each other or us, then the Dark Man would get Analise again and hurt her or worse. I feel as if I am failing them Plo."

Plo frowned beneath his mask and leaned back in his chair. Qui-Gon lifted his head, looking for all the world as if the heaviest of burdens had been placed on his shoulders. 'Maybe it has been' Plo thought to himself. Qui-Gon was more than just a Jedi Master now. He was a father to a pair of wonderful, impish, loving, and pure-hearted twins one of whom was his Padawan.

Plo could only imigane what it had to be like for Qui-Gon. He had to balance being a father with being a Jedi. He couldn't step on Obi-Wan's toes as Obi-Wan trained Anakin because he was Anakin's father and not his teacher nor could he allow being a father stop him from fully teaching Analise the lessons every Jedi needed to know even when those lessons were hard. It didn't help that upon the twins' young shoulders rode the fate of the Jedi Order and the galaxy as a whole. 'Being a parent is harder than being a Jedi I see. You need twice the patience and bravery to be a parent.'

"You are doing a wonderful job Qui-Gon." The Master smiled a little at Plo's compliment. "I doubt even Mace could handle raising two twins, training one, and helping his former Padawan train the other." Obi-Wan burst out laughing.

"If Mace was in charge of the twins, he would go screaming off to the Outer Rim! I'm amazed he made it through Master Billiba's training."

"That was not kind my Obi-Wan." The smile on Qui-Gon's face had grown.

"I am sorry Masters."

"But it could be true from a certain point of view. Mace likes things orderly and done by the Code. Ani and Ana throw the Code out the window every day they are here."

"Which shows that you are doing what even Mace Windu cannot do which is raise and care for two lovely and bright young children." Plo brought his hands together and folded them. "I have learned by my time spent with little 'Soka that children will hide their true feelings if they think it will keep those they love from hurting. In time though they will come clean and confess what is wrong. The twins will do the same. They just need to be ready to move on. Encourage them, but don't push them."

"Wise words my friend and brother." Qui-Gon finished what remained of his tea. "But I sense you wanted more than just companionship this night or the chance Ahsoka and the twins to met." Plo chuckled.

"You can see right through me my friend. I bring news from the Council for both of you and your Padawans. News that I know Anakin will be thrilled to hear."

"Oh? Ani, Ana come out here please!"

"Coming!" Soon came the thuds of feet during their best imitation of a bantha herd. Anakin bolted from the bedroom first, Ahsoka riding on his back with Analise close behind.

"Faster Ani! Faster faster!" Ahsoka cheered on her ride.

"Careful Ani! Don't drop her!"

"We're fine Ana...oops!" Anakin tripped on the edge of a rug and nearly went falling until Analise grabbed him with the Force and pulled him right.

"I told you to be careful Ani."

"I know, I know."

"You do not sound like Jedi" Plo solomently intoned as he rose from the table, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan standing behind him. "Certainly not two Padawans who have been selected for the Gathering." Silence ruled, broken only by Ahsoka's giggles as she slide from Anakin's back. Even Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were shocked.

"You mean..."

"Ana and I..."

"Are going to Illum..."

"To find our crystals?" Plo chuckled.

"Yes. The Council has ruled that you two are ready to create your lightsabers. You Masters will be with you as well as Master Quinlan Vos and his Padawan Ayla Secura."

"I thought she already had a lightsaber?" Obi-Wan was a year-mate of Vos' and despite their difference counted him as a friend. "Vos told me that he had taken her to a smaller temple soon after taking her as his Learner."

"She did, but on their last mission it was completely destroyed. The crystal included." Plo shook his head. "Vos just wanted to take her to one of the smaller temples, but the Council had decided that she will join you four."

"Is...is Ayla nice?" Analise had hidden herself behind Anakin who was fairly bouncing in and out of the Force with excitement. Analise was nervous and that made Qui-Gon frowned. He knew that she dreamed of a lightsaber of her own. Sometimes she wavered between wanting a green one like his or a blue one like Obi-Wan's.

She wasn't nervous about Vos. Vos was a little like Anakin and even willing to help the twins with one of Anakin's more crazier pranks. When Obi-Wan scolded him, Vos simply threatened to let slip one of the many adventures he, Kit, and Obi-Wan had at the Temple when they were young. That quickly silence the Knight.

Plo smiled and scooped Ahsoka up into his arms for a hug. "Ayla is very nice Analise. She's a little bit older than the two of you, but that shouldn't matter. I am sure that by the end, the three of you will be great friends. Maybe she will help you make new friends."

Analise simply shrank in on herself. She had Anakin, Obi-Wan, Kit, Master Gallia, Master Plo, and now Ahsoka for her friends. Why would she need more?


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Three**

What had woken him?

Silence echoed through out his room. Through out the quarters he shared with his daughter. Silence was to be expected. It was nearly the middle of the night after all. Outside Coruscant was still busy, still sleepily awake. Thankfully the Temple's walls were thick so the sounds were muffled, hushed.

Inside the darkened halls, only those who needed to be up still roamed. Healers who were stuck on overnight watch, Temple Guards who rested during the day, and the unlucky Senior Padawan who had been punished by getting the night shift on the front desk.

No one should be up at this time in his quarters though. Qui-Gon had sent Analise to bed shortly after Anakin and Obi-Wan had left for the night. He still worried that her health wasn't adapting as quickly as Che assured him it was to their galaxy. If she was at the Temple, there was to be a strict bedtime.

Yet still, there was a disturbance. A disturbance in the Force, along the Bond he and Analise shared. There was worry, fear, exhaustion. He sighed and swung his legs over the side. Analise needed him. The Force pushed him gently, urging him to go to the daughter it had given him.

Analise's room was next to the main room in their quarters. The refresher was tucked between the two bedrooms. Qui-Gon palmed the key next to her door, sliding it open. The room was dark. He frowned. Anakin had made a night light for Analise that sat on her bedside table. If it was and and she touched it the light would change color between green and blue and silver and gold. Analise was afraid of the dark. She always used the nightlight Anakin had given her. Always...

Her bed was tucked up against the wall and under the room's only window. Analise liked to sit on her bed and look out the window as she read or studied or played a game. At night she liked to lay back, snuggling down into her pillow and under her blankets to watch as ships went by. Sometimes she could make out stars.

Qui-Gon would check on her during the night. Sometimes he would sit by her bed as she slept. It still amazed him that he was now a father, that he had been given such a wonderful gift. Seeing Analise asleep, safely in her own bed and knowing Anakin was asleep in his room within Obi-Wan's quarters was something he could not, would never take for granted.

Only tonight, Analise was not peacefully sleeping. She was awake, sitting up. Her knees were drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them as she rested her head on top. Qui-Gon had seen her in this pose more than once. Analise did it often when she was worried or fearful. It was a shield, a way to hide herself from the world, from the galaxy.

Only a few could break through Analise's shield. He was one. Anakin could of course and Obi-Wan too. He frowned. Analise had been quiet and hiding herself like this Qui-Gon realized since Plo had told them the news. That the Council had deemed it time to for the twins to build their first lightsabers and to find their kyber crystals they were joining another Master and Padawan team on a Gathering.

"You should be asleep Ana." Qui-Gon whispered as he sat on the bed next to her and opened his arms. There was no hesitation as there had been in early days. Analise lifted her head, tears lingering on her face, and threw herself into the loving arms that enfolded her.

"I'm sorry Da." Analise buried her face against his chest, muffling her voice. "I couldn't sleep." He smiled and stroked her hair.

"Excited about the Gathering?"

"Not really..." She peeked up at Qui-Gon. "What if the caves won't let me take a crystal?" He frowned.

"What do you mean if the caves won't let you take a crystal?"

"Ani and I have heard some of the older Padawans talking." She childishly played with the ends of Qui-Gon's long hair, let down for the night, making little braids and then unbraiding them. "They say sometimes a Padawan isn't allowed to take a crystal because they fail whatever test the caves give them and they are sent away. Will I be sent away?"

Qui-Gon frowned. Technically a Jedi wasn't suppose to talk about what they faced in the ice caves of Illum or in the caves under a smaller temple. Each test was something personal, a deeply rooted fear that they had to face in order to move forward. That didn't stop the Padawans from spreading rumors. Mainly horror stories about those who failed their tests and were either unable to leave the caves or came back to the Temple only to be sent away into the corps or banished from the Order altogether.

After all a Jedi needed a lightsaber. It was an extension of a Jedi. Their weapon. A symbol.

"Da, what if I'm not ready to face the tests because I'm a Earthling?"

"What?" He was startled by this question. Analise peeked up at him with sad, watery eyes.

"I'm Earthling...I haven't been touching the Force like Ani has been until I came here here and I've only been here for a year." A tear slipped from her eye. "What if I can't pass because I lived on Earth for too long?"

"Oh Analise." Qui-Gon wrapped his arms around her again. She snuggled into them, resting her head on his shoulder. Her utter trust in him still had the power to still him.

"Being from Earth doesn't matter Analise. Not where the Force is concerned. When we go to find our kyber crystals, we are all on the same level when it comes to our standing in the Force. The tests, the visions we are given are what makes the tests different for each being. It is how we deal with them that shapes our destiny, helps us find out crystal, and create our lightsaber."

"But if I'm not ready Da? I mean I'm afraid of the dark and that's a baby fear." He raised his eyebrows.

"Is that why you're nightlight is off?" Analise nodded.

"I want to be ready to face whatever the caves have for me." She tried to sound fierce, but it only made Qui-Gon smile. Even when she was trying to act fierce, Analise was still unbearably cute and a sweetheart. He freed an arm from around his still small daughter and reached out to flip on her nightlight. It lit up soft blue, a soft glow chasing away the shadows lurking in the corners.

"Ana it is alright to be afraid of the dark. After all the dark is afraid of you. You are the Moon and you expose the Darkness when it wants to hide." It was the nearest that Qui-Gon would let himself come to fully telling Analise about the Sun and Moon Prophcey. He wanted the twins to have a chance to be young and kids before they had to become the heroes of an entire galaxy.

"You want to know a secret?" He felt her nod. "I was scared too before I went on my Gathering. Obi-Wan was too."

"Really?" She peeked up at him. "You and Obi-Wan? But you're both so brave."

"But at one time we were your age Ana." He gently tugged on her braid. "Every Jedi is a little bit scared when they go to get their crystal for the first time. We just cannot let that fear control us."

"Because fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, and hate leads to suffering." Qui-Gon laughed at Analise and hugged her tightly.

"Correct my Ana. As Jedi we must not act of our emotions nor let our darker emotions or side take control." He kissed the top of her head. "Do not fear the caves or the test that you will face Analise. I have no doubt that you will receive your kyber crystal."

He untangled his arms from around her and gently pushed her back until she was laying down. "Now go to sleep Ana. We only have a few days until we go to Illum and I want you well rested." He pulled her blankets up to her chin, tucking her in tightly.

"Illum is suppose to be very cold and all snow and ice." Her eyes were bright now, no longer wet or shiny with tears. He grinned. The weather on Coruscant was carefully controlled. So different from the wild, changing patterns and seasons on Earth. Qui-Gon knew Analise was looking forward to the new change in environment at least.

"It is, so I will have you all bundled up nice and warm." She giggled and snuggled down.

"Goodnight Da. I love you."

"Sweet dreams Ana. I love you too."


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Thank you for all the reviews and welcome to any new followers:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Four**

"Anakin you need to go to bed!" Obi-Wan let out a frustrated sigh and ran a hand over his face. His fourteen-year-old Padawan was just too hyperactive tonight to wind down. Why couldn't Plo have just told them earlier in the day so that Anakin would have just tired himself out? Better yet the Council could have told them in a formal setting. Anakin would have been excited, but not the point he was now.

'Maybe I should have traded Master for the night. I bet he didn't have any issues getting Analise down for the night.' He always felt that when Anakin got like this his Master was chuckling. Obi-Wan wasn't as bad as Anakin could be, but he did have his moments when he was a Padawan. 'What is that saying the Masters like to say? Oh yes; may your Padawan be just like you or worst.'

He doubted that Analise ever acted like this when she got excited. Her personality was similar to Anakin's, but she was quieter. When she got mad or upset she almost shut down depending oh how upset she was. If she got excited she simply went around the biggest smile possible on her face so bright that it was like a small sun.

Still Obi-Wan, as much as he jested, wouldn't have traded Padawans with Qui-Gon or anyone else in the Temple. He adored Anakin and the boy fairly worshiped him, embarrassing as it was for the serious Knight. Obi-Wan was one of the very few that Anakin would listen to, would obey. The two of them were brothers, best friends.

"I can't sleep Master! I can't wait to go! We're going to Illum and Ana's coming with us!" He bounced on the bed that Obi-Wan had last got him on. It was one of the few places in the room that hadn't been covered in old droid or ship parts that Anakin had scavenged from his explorations of the Temple and local area.

Obi-Wan smiled and sat on the bed. So there it was! Part of the excitement was the prospect of a trip taken with his beloved twin sister. Even the Knight had to admit that he couldn't wait to see Analise's reaction to her first ride in a ship, her first time in space, and her first visit to another planet. An important planet too.

He had to admit that even he had not thought that Analise would be getting her crystal so soon. She had adjusted fairly quickly after she had recovered from her kidnapping and torture, but Obi-Wan had thought it would be another year or two until the Council deemed her ready. Even though she was just as good as Anakin in her combat and saber skills.

"I know, but you still need your sleep. If the Council hears that you're not sleeping, they might change their minds and make you wait for a little while longer until you can get your crystal." The gentle threat dampened Anakin's excitement, but only a little. He stretched out his hand and a datapad came flying from underneath a pile of wires into it.

"Look Master! I've been doing a ton of research and came up with all sort of different designs." He flipped on the pad and handed it to Obi-Wan. He knew there would be no quiet until he took it, so Obi-Wan smiled and took the pad.

He flipped through the designs on the pad and his smile grew a little. Anakin's designs ranged from the simple to the absolute crazy. A couple of the designs were copies of his and Qui-Gon's lightsabers with a few changes here and there. He felt honored seeing that. His first lightsaber had been based on Qui-Gon's and his Master had said he had been honored by it. If Anakin choose to base his design on Obi-Wan's, he would feel just as honored.

Slowly Obi-Wan noticed that it was quieter, solemn. Anakin had crawled under the covers and was now watching him, a frown on his face. He turned the pad down and sat in on the already cluttered bedside table. Anakin could be like this. He would get so excited about something only to become serious about it when he took the time to think it all the way through.

"What is wrong Ani?"

"What if you die Master?"

"Die?" This startled Obi-Wan. Out of all the things he had expected Anakin to question him about the upcoming Gathering, death was not one of them. "What does the Gathering have to do with my death?"

The boy tugged at loose threads on his blanket. "Some of the older Padawans were talking about this temple on Lothal." Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. Lothal was far out in the Outer Rim and did have a small temple, but that temple was rarely used anymore. In fact it had been decades and decades since any Master had even taken their Padawan to Lothal to search for their crystal. "They said that the Masters would meditate while waiting for their Padawans to finish their test. That if the Padawan failed the Padawan was trapped in the caves and their Master would die waiting..."

Obi-Wan wanted to sigh and hit his head against the wall. This was one of the reasons why the Lothal temple had fallen out of favor with even the more traditional Jedi as a place for a Padawan to find their kyber crystal. Unlike other temples which always had some way for the Padawan to get out even if it took days or weeks, the Lothal temple had no such fail-safe. If a Master took a Padawan there to find a crystal, it was almost always a Master with a Senior Padawan who was already set to take the trials to become a Knight.

"That will not happen Anakin."

"But..."

"No buts." Obi-Wan put an arm around the boy's shoulder. "For one thing the only bad thing that will happen is if you fail is that you are trapped in the caves for a few weeks until the door to them melt again. I won't die simply because it takes you a little bit longer to find your crystal."

Anakin frowned as he snuggled up against his Master. He didn't care if hugging his Master made him a baby or was un-Jedi. He liked it. "What if I won't get a crystal no matter how long it takes Master? I know Ana will get her's for sure...but what if I can't pass the tests? What if there's too much Darkness in me?"

Obi-Wan tightened his grip on his Padawan, his brother. He had always suspected that the twins knew more about the prophecy than what any of them thought. Like Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan said very little to them about it. He agreed that the twins needed a chance to be kids before having to step into the roles as the Force's children, as its Sun and Moon, its Chosen One and his sister. It was clear that Anakin at least knew that there was Darkness in him. Darkness that he needed in order to fulfill his future role, but Darkness that could take over without Analise by his side.

"You will pass Anakin. I know this and believe it with all my heart. The Force will guide you and give you strength." He gently tugged on the braid. "Besides do you honestly think Ana will leave the caves without you?" Anakin chuckled.

"No and I won't leave her in the caves either. We need each other." Anakin peeked up at his Master. "Just like you need me to keep you on your toes."

"Who told you that?"

"Kit. He sighed that sometimes you get too stern so you need me to loosen up."

"Loosen up? Loosen up? I'll show you loosen up!" With that Obi-Wan pounced and began to tickle Anakin. The boy wiggled and giggled, trying to tickle his Master back.

"Stop it! Stop it please! I'll be good Master!"

"Will you go to bed?"

"Yes, yes!" The quarters that Obi-Wan and Anakin shared was filled with laughter and mirth. Gone was Anakin's fears and worry that he wouldn't pass the tests in the ice caves. All that remained was the love and happiness between himself and his Master.


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Thank you to Nakamoto Taree for the review:) I am glad you are enjoying my writing style:) I'm sorry if this story seems like it is moving slow. It's just how the story is turning out.**

 **But everyone's favorite kid sister is back:) It's the return of Ahsoka! Enjoy!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Five**

Gardens were meant to be places of peace where Jedi could go in search of mediation or to touch the Living Force. Smaller gardens dotted the floors of the Temple each offering a different theme. There were gardens that were muggy and humid like swamps. Some more water than plants while others were hot with the brightly colored and hardy plants of a desert.

The biggest and most well-know of all the Temple gardens though was the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Non-Jedi visitors always wanted to visit this garden which boasted a waterfall tumbling down into a pond, wide expanses of grass and a small forest. Dotted through out were small fountains that fed little streams that emptied into the bigger pond. Benches were placed to offer views of this masterpiece as well meditation. Flowers blossomed and filled the air with different perfumes that instead of clashing, mingled together to create a unique fragrance not found anywhere else. Specially designed lights were set to mimic the normal cycle of Coruscant day.

Yes, the Room of a Thousand Fountains was an awe-inspiring place filled to bursting with the Living Force. Any Jedi wanting to feel the Living Force more deeply would have it found the perfect place to meditate...would have that is. Years had turned the garden from a peaceful meditation spot to the Temple's neighborhood park. It was here that Knights and Masters met their friends for an afternoon of gossip. It was here that creche masters brought their charges to play since the outdoor garden was often being used for lightsaber classes. Initiates and Padawans too used the garden as a meeting place, a swimming hole, a study spot, or a place for games. Very few Jedi actually meditated there anymore.

Qui-Gon was one of the few. He enjoyed the chaos created by a multitude of living beings talking, playing, and sometimes even fighting. Their feelings fueled the Living Force making it sing with the different flavors of the emotions all those beings held. He knew that Analise, stronger than him in the Living Force also liked to meditate in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. After years of being isolated by a well-meaning, but overprotective father and then abusive mother; being around so many beings was almost like a drug to the Earthling. She couldn't get enough of all the action.

Even though Analise preferred to sit back and watch the action even when invited. He hoped one day that would all change as he and Obi-Wan sat on a bench watching the twins. The twins had been alternating between worry and excitement about their Gathering. They were leaving the day after next. Master and Knight had discussed it then dragged the twins to the gardens which was filled to bursting with people. It was an off-day for those who were in residence. No classes, no meetings, just a day off to relax. Including the Skywalker twins.

 _Given today's reaction Master, I worry how the twins will respond to Ayla._ Obi-Wan gestured to the twins. Anakin and Analise were sitting a few feet away. Upon entering the garden, both twins had been hailed by a group of Padawans they knew from their classes. Anakin and Analise had greeted them in a friendly manner, smiling and making small talk. It was no rumor in the Temple that the Skywalker twins were to go to Illum and find their kyber crystals so that they could then make their lightsabers. The other Padawans were curious of course. Some of them had gone on their own Gatherings when they were younger with others of their own age, but not in as small as group or with as many Masters as Padawans.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had been proud. It was clear that the twins didn't want to talk about the Gathering, but they were polite even friendly. Anakin had even made a few jokes about finding the biggest, brightest crystal. An invitation to join the Padawans in a swim was given. It was turned down. Instead the twins had settled near their Masters and were happily playing a game on Anakin's datapad.

 _I didn't want to think that it was this bad. I thought it was just when invitations were being given to one of the twins that they were turning them down._ Qui-Gon stroked his beard. _But this time the invitation was for both of them and it was still turned down._

 _It is confusing..._

 _Obi-Wan?_

 _They wanted to accept the invitation Master. I sensed it through the Bonds we share. Did I imagine it?_

 _No my Obi-Wan, I felt it too. Both Ani and Ana wanted to join them. I believe that their fear about what happened to Ana is just too strong still for them to break free._

 _Then this Gathering will be an important test for them. They will need to be apart so that they can be tested._

 _Indeed..._

"Look what the gundark dragged in" jested a slightly mechanical voice. Knight and Master bounced out of their Bond to find Plo watching them. The way his face was shifted, the ridges over his eyes raised up and cheeks puffed out a little meant he was smiling. One clawed hand was lightly resting on top of Ahsoka's bouncing head. He had clearly stolen her from her creche for yet another day-long visit.

"Can I play with Ani and Ana?"

"Ahsoka! Greet Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan." The Togruta made a face at the sharp rap on her head before bowing.

"Good day Master Jinn, Knight Kenobi...Can I play with Ani and Ana?" Plo sighed while Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan chuckled.

"Are you sure she isn't related to the twins?" Qui-Gon teased his old friend before smiling at Ahsoka. "I'm sure the twins would love to play with you again Ahsoka." Plo nodded and the little girl squealed.

"Ani! Ana! I'm here to play with you!" Ahsoka ran up to the twins and jumped on Anakin.

"What the...?! Ahsoka!"

"Hi Ahsoka!" Analise hugged the youngling who hugged her back smiling while Anakin sat up, setting his datapad a safe distance away.

"What do you want brat?"

"Don't call me brat awesome rude Ani." Ahsoka stood and put her hands on her hips. "I'm the boss."

"You're the boss?"

"I'm the boss and Ana's the boss after me."

"Oh yeah?" Anakin gently tackled her and started to tickle her. "Whose the boss now?"

"I'm the boss still!" She squealed. "Help me Ana!" Laughing the Earthling helped her little friend...by tickling her brother.

"Traitor!" Anakin broke free and jumped off, taking off for the pond.

"Get him Ahsoka!" The two girls gave chase.

Plo laughed as he joined his friends on the bench. "The twins needed a break?"

"Yes, they did. Both of them have either been bouncing off the walls with excitement or brooding themselves into a dark hole with worry."

"Hmmm...where could they have learnd that last one?" Qui-Gon shot his old friend a dark look before the man chuckled. "How are you two feeling?"

"Honestly Master Plo...I wish this whole thing was over with." Obi-Wan bowed his head. "Anakin's worry leaks into our bond and I start to feel worried. He doesn't think he'll be able to pass whatever tests are given to him. He's normally so confident...I don't understand why this would be any different."

"Analise has been feeling similar. She confessed to me that she worries her upbringing on Earth will hold her back, make her unable to pass her own tests." Qui-Gon smiled a little. "Yet each twin has an unfailing belief that the other will pass with flying colors and receive the brightest kyber crystal ever found."

"The twins simply need to have confidence in themselves. Do you believe that they can do this?"

"Of course Master."

"I have never doubted in them."

"Then you have no need to worry" Plo shrugged. The twins had taken Ahsoka down to the pond. Boots were quickly taken off and legging rolled up before the trio plunged into the water for sudden wading session and splash war. "Don't get 'Soka too wet Ani, Ana!" Plo called to the twins. "Her creche Master will have my skin."

"Yes Master Plo! Come on Ahsoka, get Ani!"

Plo chuckled. "I have no doubts that Anakin and Analise will pass Qui-Gon my brother, Obi-Wan my friend. By this time in a few days, they will have their lightsabers."

"And Master Windu will be go crazy worrying about what kind of havoc a pair of Skywalker twins can cause with lightsabers."


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Six**

It wasn't a ship that inspired confidence. If those attending this Gathering was an unorthodox group with their own ideas about how Jedi should operate, Mace Windu wanted the other aspects to remain the same. Including the transport that was to be used. The ship he had selected had been used for Gatherings for generations. It was large and bronze. Old and rusting. Traditional.

Analise stared at the ship with a weary eye and clung to Qui-Gon's arm. She didn't care if it was immature or even babyish to be acting so, but that ship made her nervous. It certainly didn't look like it would make it past blast-off, let alone two standard days of travel in hyperspace to and from Illum.

 _I don't think I want to do this anymore..._ The thoughts drifting over their Bond were so quiet that he had to strain to hear them. When he did Qui-Gon chuckled and ran his free hand over Analise's head to smooth any fly-away hairs. She had been excited by the prospect of her first ride in a spaceship and off planet, but now it was clear that Analise wasn't so sure.

 _Trust in the Force Ana. Millions of beings use ships to travel between systems all the time, every day. Look at Ani, he's not scared._

 _I'm not scared Da...besides Ani's never scared._ Sky-blue eyes watched as Obi-Wan struggled to keep her twin from climbing all over the outside of the ship and inspect every inch of it. Qui-Gon had to bite his lip to say nothing. Anakin certainly acted as though he had no fear when approaching something new or plunging headlong into a dangerous situation, but he knew his adopted son better.

Anakin could get scared. He was just good at hiding it. 'Obi-Wan's influence I guess' he thought to himself. 'Mine too.'

 _You've ridden in speeders and air-cars._

 _Yes, but we weren't blasting off into deep space._

 _It's not deep space sweet Ana. This ship is only a bigger version of a speeder or air-car._ Analise's face took on a stern cast that had Qui-Gon doing a double-take before laughing quietly to himself. He recognized that look. It was the look he normally wore when being forced to something he didn't particularly want to do.

"Hey Kenobi! Hey Master Jinn!" All four turned at the large, cheerful greeting. Quinlan Vos strode onto the platform, a cocky grin on his face. The Kiffer was another Jedi Maverick only a more wild one than the famous Grey Jedi Master. What always made Qui-Gon shake his head was how the rebel Jedi was friends with his more traditional Obi-Wan.

It was never clear how Obi-Wan and Quinlan became friends, only that they did. They and Kit had formed themselves into a adventure-seeking, rule-bending, and talking-themselves-out-of-trouble trio that had filled some of the Masters with dread and other Masters with laughter. Kit would come up with ideas, Quinlan would get them around the rules, and Obi-Wan would try to talk their way out of or into a lesser punishment when they had eventually gotten caught.

"MASTER VOS!" Anakin's excited shout carried across the platform. He dashed over to Quinlan, leaving behind the ship in favor of his idol and example of proper Jedi misbehavior. Analise slipped from Qui-Gon's side, a bright smile on her face. She wasn't as inclined towards pranking as her brother, but she too enjoyed spending time with Quinlan. The Knight while wild was always gentle and coaxing with the shyer Skywalker.

"There are my gundarks" as he braced himself for Anakin's tackling greeting. The boy did indeed barrel into him only to be spun around and dumped dizzy on the floor. Analise giggled as she bowed to the Knight.

"I'm not a gundark Master Vos." The Kiffer laughed and ruffled her hair, knowing that Qui-Gon disliked it when her hair was mussed. He could already feel the dark look from the Master in fact and ruffled her hair again.

"No Analise, you're an absolute sweetheart. How about I adopt you and you come live me? I'll let you do whatever you want and spoil you." He slipped a hand into his belt pouch and pulled out a sweet. "Don't tell Master Jinn okay?" He whispered as he slipped it to her. "If you eat all your dinner tonight, I'll give you some more." Analise giggled.

"Hey, what about me Master Vos?" Anakin jumped onto his back. "Don't I get a treat too? Am I sweetheart?" Quinlan sighed before handing Anakin a sweet too.

"No Skywalker, you are still a gundark!" Without warning Quinlan gently flipped the boy over his shoulder and set him on the ground. Both twins burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" The accented voice, different from Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's was quick to silence the twins. Quinlan's Padawan, Aayla Secura. The Twi'lek Padawan had been fetching one last thing from her room before meeting up with her Master and the others in the hanger.

Aayla hadn't been at all surprised to see her Master acting so playful with the slightly younger twins. He might be the wild Jedi of the Jedi Order, but Quinlan had the same loving and compassionate heart of any Jedi, maybe more. He had taken Aayla as his Padawan when no one else had seemed to want her. Even now she often found herself touching her beaded chain that hung from her headdress to make sure that it was still there. That it wasn't a dream.

What did suprise Aayla was the twins' reaction to her appearance. Both stepped a few feet away from Vos, their playful attitude fading. Analise shuffled to the side, hiding behind Anakin a little as the boy stood almost protectively in front of her. The smiles were still there, only now they were more restrained and shy.

"I don't believe you've met my Padawan yet you two. Anakin, Analise this Aayla Secura. Aayla these are the Skywalker twins Anakin and Analise." Quinlan smiled then staged whispered. "Anakin's my partner in crime sometimes while Analise gets out us out of trouble."

"I only get Anakin out of trouble Master Vos. You're too big to need my help."

"Ouch. That was cold Analise." Quinlan reached out ruffle Analise's already mussed hair. The girl smiled a little before bowing to Aayla.

"It is nice to meet you Padawan Secura. Master Vos has told Ani and I a lot about you."

"It is nice to meet you too..." Aayla was unsure. Part of her wanted to press the twins, to push them for a reaction other than lukewarm. The other half though told her to let them be.

"Quinlan, I've told you many times not to ruffle Analise's hair. Adi is very particular when it comes to it." Qui-Gon had joined them, Obi-Wan by his side. Large hands smoothed and patted blonde hairs back into place. Quinlan just waved a hand. "It is good to see you again Aayla."

"You as well Master Jinn, Master Kenobi."

"You're just as fussy as Adi when it comes to Analise's hair. What's wrong if it gets a little messy?"

"If she's not in the middle of a battle there is no need for it to be less then tidy...besides Adi would duel me to the death if she thought I wasn't making sure Ana was growing up to be somewhat of a lady." Analise giggled.

"I'm no lady. I'm a Jedi." The girl stood, feet apart and hands on her hips. Qui-Gon laughed and tugged her braid.

"You can be both Ana. Shall we board?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Master..." Quinlan looked up from his datapad and frowned. Aayla was playing with her beads and looking down. She shuffled from side to side. All signs pointed to his Padawan having a question that she thought might push the boundaries.

"What is it Aayla?" He set the pad down on his bunk. He was sharing with Qui-Gon while Obi-Wan and Anakin bunked together. Analise and Aayla would be taking the third room.

She kicked at the ground and gripped her arms tightly. "Do Anakin and Analise not like me?" Her hazel eyes peeked up him, welling a little with tears. So that was it. Aayla was worried that the twins didn't like her. "It's just that they would rather be together and really don't want anything to do with me..."

"Aayla come here." She needed no other words and rushed into the Rebel Jedi's arms for a hug. He held her tight and soothed her trouble spirit. "It's not just you Aayla. The twins are like that with others as well. They isolate themselves from others."

"Why Master?"

"I will tell you, but you must promise not to tell anyone else unless the twins, Master Jinn, or Master Kenobi say you can. Master Jinn has already told me I may tell you if they ask."

"I promise." Quinlan took a deep breath.

"Do you remember last year when I was put on alert about a kidnapping?" Aayla nodded.

"They wanted you on standby just in case they needed you to use your psychometry for a clue."

"Well...the child who was kidnapped was from the Temple. It was Analise." He paused before plowing on. "A Sith took her and tortured her nearly to the point of death. Master Jinn, Master Kenobi, and Anakin broke orders given to them by the Council to say put and used the Bonds they had with her to find her. It wasn't good. Anakin was traumatized. They both were." Quinlan hugged Aayla tightly. "It was made worse by the fact that the twins were parted from each other when they were just little babies, hours old and never saw each other in person again until Analise came to the Temple. Since the kidnapping, they haven't wanted to be parted."

"That's so sad." Aayla wiped away tears from her eyes. "But I still don't understand why they don't like me?" He chuckled.

"The twins do like Aayla. They are just worried that if they let you in, then let others in that they will start spending time apart from each other and their Masters. If they do that they fear that Analise will be taken again and won't be found alive if she is."

"So the twins do like me." Aayla tried to sound confident. Quinlan nodded.

"They do and they would like to get to know you, they are just afraid of opening that bubble they've made for themselves. Since I am close to the twins, the Council is hoping that as my Padawan the twins will let you in. That you will slowly help pop the bubble."

She pushed free from her Master's arms and stood. A firece look was upon her face. "I will do this. I can do this. I will be Anakin and Analise's friend."


	8. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Thank you for the reviews on both Analise of Earth and Lightsabers. I still get so excitied whenever I get a new one:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Seven**

'How can I break through the twins' bubble if they don't want to let anyone in?' Aayla had been excited about the mission that her Master had laid before; to break through the twins' bubble and become their friend. To prove to them that nothing bad will happen to them if they choose to branch out and do things apart from each other.

Now though, she wasn't so sure. She had never been through something Anakin and Analise had gone through. She didn't have a twin and had been brought to the Temple as little more than an infant. She had no memories of her family or home-world. The Skywalker twins were different. Anakin had been nine and Analise twelve when they had come to the Temple. They had memories of those who had raised them, of a life lived outside the Temple. Outside the Order.

Aayla could only imagine a life without the structure of the Order. Most of the time such thoughts were simply daydreams, no real structure. No real longing. Now though Aayla found herself sometimes wishing that she could go to Ryloth and search for her family, get to know them if she had any left. Master Quinlan often took her to Ryloth so that she would always know where she came from and her heritage, but she was never able to met with her birth family.

The Code was changing. The Jedi were changing. Anakin and Analise were not just Padawans, they were adopted by Analise's Master. The Council was debating now about opening up to allowing deeper attachments, to a more visible and informal display of emotion. Many of the younger Masters and Knights were pushing for the changes. Some of the Senior Masters and Knights too.

Master Quinlan was among them. Like Master Jinn he had never thought that attachments were such a thing to be frowned upon. He had quietly nurtured a Natural Paternal Bond with Aayla, not a Training Bond.

"Are you alright?" The soft voice startled Aayla out of her thoughts. Unknown to her she had made her way to the common area. Perched on one of the couches was Analise. "I didn't mean to startle you Padawan Secura." The girl turned red as if upset that she had interrupted Aayla's thoughts. The Twi'lek shook her head.

"It's alright Padawan Skywalker. I was coming to look for you and Padawan Skywalker..." A shy giggle burst forth from the Earthling's lips and she lifted the open book on her lap to hide it. It couldn't hide the bright lights dancing in her eyes. Aayla smiled and giggled herself. "That must get pretty confusing."

"That's why everyone calls Ani and I by our names...Unless it's Master Vos, Master Windu, or Master Mundi. They all call Ani Skywalker."

"When they aren't calling you trouble. If I can call you Analise then you must call me Aayla."

"Alright...Aayla. That's a pretty name. Would you like to sit down? Anakin is being given a quick flying lesson." Aayla could tell that it had taken a lot for Analise to invite her to sit down without anyone there for support. Reaching out with the Force as she took a seat next to Analise, she gently brushed up against the girl's Force Presence.

Her Master had been right. Almost hidden under a shy and timid nature lurked a girl that was bubbly and bright and happy. There was a longing to be friends with everyone she could be and right now she very much wanted to be friends with Aayla. She just wasn't sure how to make that first move. The light that broke through Analise's shields made Aayla want to catch her breath. She burned so much more brightly in the Force with such a pure Light than anyone Aayla had ever seen before.

Daring, taking a chance Aayla brushed her Force Presence up against Analise's again. Slowly, shyly, unsure Analise's Presence brushed back against Aayla's. Encouraged Aayla filled her Presence with warm and happy thoughts, ideas that she wanted to be Analise's friend. Anakin's too. Slowly Analise lowered her book allowing Aayla to see for the first time the hints of her true smile. A smile that could fill the darkest of rooms with light. Slowly Aayla drew back.

"You're from Ryloth right?"

"Yes, I am." Analise shifted, pulling her legs up so that she could sit on her knees and be closer in height to the taller Twi'lek. "Why?"

"Do you remember what it's like? Have your ever been there? Do all Twi'leks have accents like yours?" Aayla couldn't help it. She burst out laughing. She had heard that Anakin was prone to asking as many questions as he could to learn everything. She should have known that Analise would be similar, but it still surprised her.

Analise squeaked and ducked her head, almost curling in on herself. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude..."

"You weren't rude Analise" Aayla quickly soothed her. "You just surprised me." The younger girl's head lifted a little. "Why do you want to know?" Analise fidgeted and played with her book.

"I...I...I just want to know. This is my first time I've ever been away from Coruscent." She could sense the mixture of excitement and nerves flowing off the human a little. "One day soon Da...I mean Master and I will start doing missions and I just want to know about other planets." She lifted her eyes fully to the older Twi'lek. "I want to know as much as I can so that I can be prepared."

"As any true Jedi would." Aayla was amused to see the girl blush at the compliment. "There are a lot of jungles on Ryloth. Many of the cities and towns are built within mountain sides or on Mesas. Because there are dangerous creatures that wander the wilds, the majority of Twi'lek homes are built underground. Many Twi'leks have similar accents to me when speaking Basic or another language. Mostly those of us born and raised on Ryloth."

"But...you would have been brought to the Temple when you were very little right? Wouldn't your accent had gone away?"

"Maybe, but Master Quinlan likes to take me on visits to Ryloth so that I never forget my birthplace or my people. Many Jedi are like that."

"Oh..."Analise bent her head down and traced a finger over the illustration that her book was open to. Aayla leaned over a little to study the illustration. It was a Padawan deep in mediation as they built their lightsaber.

"What was your life like before you came to the Temple?" Aayla gently asked her. Analise shrugged.

"It was quiet. My first Da was very protective of me. I never really went anywhere." A sad look came over the pretty Earthling's face as she leaned back aganst the couch. "My dance and performance competitions were really the only time I ventured outside. Even after I went to live with Mother and Saul I was sheltered. The dreams I use to have at Ani were in a way my ticket, my viewpoint to a larger world. A larger galaxy." She ran her fingers over the illustration in her book again. "The day this book was given to me, the day I was taken to the Temple and told I was Force Sensitive; that I could be a Jedi and that I had a twin and a new family...that was the day I realized just how sheltered and protected I had been." Analise closed the book. "I'm not even sure I'm ready for this test...there's so much I feel that could be holding me back."

"That's normal though." Aayla lightly leaned against Analise. "I went through the same thing with my first time and I didn't even go on a Gathering." The Earthling bit her lip and looked up at the Twi'lek.

"What if...what if what was holding you back is a secret?"

"A secret?"

"Yes...I was told something...something about my Da's Master" Analise's eyes shifted to the door as she reached out through her Bonds to check where the adults were. "I've only told Ani."

"Why just Ani?"

"Because I'm afraid if I told told Da what I was told, he'll be hurt and...and.."

"You don't want him to be hurt?" Analise nodded. "Well you have to remember that as Padawans we aren't suppose to lie and holding something back is a form of lying." She nudged Analise. "The worse thing is that you'll get scolded, maybe grounded. But I bet Master Jinn just gives you a big hug."

"What would Master Vos do if you were keeping a secret and finally told him?"

"Well...he would ask for my reasoning then teach me a better way to keep secrets so that not even the Council could find out." The girls giggled over their Masters' seeming lack of respect for the Council.

"Lesson's over! Want to play Ana?" Anakin burst through the door, the twins' training remote in his hand. He stopped short seeing Aayla and his sister so close.

"I would love to play Ani. Aayla would you like to play with us? We set the remote up and it flies around so we can try and catch it."

"Sounds like fun."

"It is and I always win!"

"Jedi are suppose to be modest Ani. That's what Master Obi-Wan always says."

"How it is not being modest if it's true. I'm the best and there's nothing...HEY!" Anakin hadn't been prepared for the jump attack by his sister and her new friend.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quinlan and Obi-Wan watched the wrestling match from the door. So engrossed were the three Padawans in their play that they failed to sense or even notice the two knights.

"I didn't think she would make a breakthrough that quickly."

"My guess was right." Obi-Wan looked at the Kiffer with a questioning glance and the rebel smiled. "I had a feeling that Analise and Anakin both want to make friends and be free. They just aren't sure how to make a first move. Aayla's gentle and I just knew that she would hit it off with Analise."

"And if Anakin sees Analise starting to make friends of her own he'll start to do it too." Obi-Wan nodded. "They'll never stop wanting to spend as much time as they can together."

"Their twins Obi-Wan and twins are each other's best friend."


	9. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Eight**

Illum was cold. Illum was icy. Analise watched her feet and clung to the back of Anakin's winter cloak as they made their way carefully across the frozen ground to the small temple that guarded the entrance to the famous ice caves of Illum.

The wind was always blowing. Luckily the snow was lightly falling and wasn't the typical Illum blizzard. Her new boots softly crunched the snow and ice beneath them. Aayla was in front of Anakin following Qui-Gon while Obi-Wan and Quinlan walked behind the three Padawans.

 _It reminds me of Michigan a little during winter Ani._

 _Was winter like this there?_

 _Maybe not so much, but it could get pretty cold and snowy and icy..._

 _Do you miss it?_

 _Do you miss Tatooine?_

 _Not really Ana. I really only miss Mom._

 _I wish I could met her Ani._

 _Don't worry Ana, I'm sure you will one day._

"We're here." Qui-Gon's voice broke through the twins' silent conversation as the line halted. Analise stood on tiptoe to try and see over her taller brother and fellow Padawan. All she could see was a wall of ice with spires poking up behind it. Her eyes ran all over the wall, looking for some sort of opening, but there wasn't one.

"There's no door Master Qui-Gon. How do we get in?" Analise was glad that Anakin had asked the question and not her. The Master chuckled.

"You three must help us old ones open the door." His large hand gestured to the ice wall. "The wall is the door to the temple, but it can only be opened by all of us using the Force together." He turned to the wall and held up a hand. "Focus Padawans. Clear your minds and focus on the temple beyond."

Quinlan and Obi-Wan extended their hands to the wall, closing their eyes and breathing deeply. Aayla, Anakin, and Analise watched their Masters before nodding. Aayla and Anakin almost as one raised their hands to the wall and centered themselves. Analise was a beat behind them, her confidence in her Force abilities still lacking.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she pushed her hand out to the ice wall. She sank deep into herself, into the Force, her parent. Colors, threads swirled before her eyes even though she had them shut tight. She could see the threads of the Force, strong threads. Silver for her, gold for Anakin, blue for Master Obi-Wan, green for Da, yellow for Quinlan, and amber for Aayla.

The threads wove together, becoming stronger. They layered themselves in criss-crosses over the wall, some of the threads draping over the top. 'Picture it...picture the wall opening...opening...please let us in...please..."

With a tired groan as if it was too old to even think about moving, the ice wall trembled. Analise bite her lip to keep from loosing her focus. Slowly, ice cracking along the sides it sank into the ground. Inch-by-inch it lowered until it was gone leaving only a wide opening.

"Wow" Anakin's breathless whisper summed up everything that the Padawans were thinking. "That was so wizard."

"Enough levity for now Ani." Qui-Gon turned back to the teens. "Now it is time to be serious. All three of you are about to take a huge step on the path to becoming a Knight of the Order." He smiled at Aayla. "Well another step in your case Aayla."

Taking a hint the three Padawans attempted to school their faces into something resembling seriousness. Only Aayla really succeeded. Anakin's eyes shone brightly with excitement while Analise's teeth kept darting out to nibble on her lower lip in worry.

The group entered the hollowed halls of the temple. Like the planet it was made from ice and snow. Little puffs of breath escaped from their mouths as they breathed in and out. Even Aayla could not remain as serious as the occasion warranted. She joined the twins in staring in awe at the glittering, glistening temple. So unlike anything that they had ever seen before. Even Aayla who had traveled to the far reaches of the Republic with her rebel Master had never seen such beauty.

"Today you take a step forward on your path." As the most senior of the Jedi there, Qui-Gon stepped in to do the traditional lecture. Every Jedi had a different version of the lecture, a different way to impress upon the young Jedi just how important a lightsaber was to a Jedi. From the moment their training started, Temple children were always made aware of that, but an extra lecture never hurt.

He took out his lightsaber and ignited it. The green blade came to life with a soft snap-hiss. The ice and snow that it's light fell upon glowed a soft grass green. Qui-Gon made a few passes through the air, his blade humming. "Today you three will enter the caves of Illum to be tested. If you pass, you will be given a kyber crystal and be allowed to build a lightsaber of your own. What is the mantra that you have learned from the moment you picked up a blade?"

Aayla started the mantra. Anakin and Analise jumping in right after her:

"The crystal is the heart of the blade.

The heart is the crystal of the Jedi.

The Jedi is the crystal of the Force.

The Force is the blade of the heart.

All are intertwined; the crystal, the blade, the Jedi. We are one."

The three young voices echoed around the chamber. Aayla's crisp and clear. Anakin's ringing with confidence. Analise's soft, but just as clear as her brother's and Aayla's. This mantra was seemingly as old as the Jedi Order. It and the Code were really the only two things that children at the Temple had to memorize from a young age. Jedi like Qui-Gon even held the Crystal Mantra as it was called in higher reverence than the Code itself.

"The lightsaber is the life of a Jedi. It is a symbol of who we are. It is a weapon, a symbol of peace. The lightsaber is an extension of yourself." He glanced up as sunlight filled the chamber. It hit the magnifying crystal in the center and fell upon the ice door behind him.

Three pairs of eyes widened as the ice began to melt, vanishing as the sun shone upon it. Qui-Gon turned back to the Padawans. "In a traditional Gathering you would enter the caves together, but as this is a group made up of the Pawadans of nontraditional Masters" there was little chorus of giggles "The Council has ruled that you enter the caves one at a time. Aayla first, then Anakin, and finally Analise."

Without even thinking the twins clasped hands. They knew they would have to face their tests apart, they just had thought that they could enter the caves together and stick together until it was time for their tests. "We believe in all three of you. As you search, we will wait and watch." He gestured to the ice door that was all but gone. "Remember there is a time limit. As the sunlight moves away, the ice will reform again. The opening will stay there for a least two rotations of Illum. You will be trapped if you linger too long."

A last burst of light and the ice door was totally gone. In it's place was a gaping black hole that lead deeper and deeper into the ice caves. Hidden within were kyber crystals and tests.

"May the Force be with all three of you." He, Obi-Wan and Quinlan all shared a look before Qui-Gon nodded. "Aayla, go ahead."


	10. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Thank you to 1248 for your review! I hope you have a good time. By the time you get back Lightsabers will be finished as well Ani and Ana's Force Sixteen which means I should be on Moonbeam:)**

 **Anakin's experiences in the ice cave are up first. Forgive me if it seems abupt or short.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Nine**

Time. Time had no meaning in the ice caves. As he made his way down the twisting, turning path Anakin rested his left hand on the wall. It was a placement, a way for him to keep track.

The only light came from his small glowrod. The ice and snow glittered faintly as the pale, flickering light hit it.

He wanted to turn back. Wanted to hunt for Analise. There were suppose to face any challenges together. He needed Analise's soothing Light to calm his raging Darkness. She needed him to protect her, he was her guardian. The Force could test them if it wanted, but it should be testing them together. After all it was the one who brought Analise back so that they could be together.

'No Anakin' the teen mentally scolded himself. 'The Council says you need to do this on your own. That means Ana needs to do this on her own too...' He fought the urge to glance back to see if she was behind him.

Little shadow. That's what some of the meaner Padawans and Initiates called Analise. Little shadow because she was almost always with him or Obi-Wan or Qui-Gon. They teased her because she was different, acted different, and even looked a little different. The bigger ones would taunt her because Analise was small for her age and wasn't as physically strong or as brave and bold as other children at the Temple.

To Anakin none of that mattered. He knew it didn't matter to Qui-Gon, their Da or Obi-Wan his Master. None of it mattered to Master Plo or Master Kit or Master Adi or Master Che or even Master Yoda all of whom adored Analise in their own way and by extension had grown fond of him too.

Now there was Aayla. Aayla especially wanted to be friends with Analise he could tell. At first Anakin wasn't sure if he liked the idea of Analise having a friend that wasn't him or he wasn't a close friend with.

He didn't mind sharing her as it was with Ahsoka because she was a youngling and Anakin liked Ahsoka too. He didn't mind sharing her with any of the Knights or Masters because they were adults and raising them. What Anakin did mind was having to share Analise with other beings their own age.

Anakin knew it was selfish, knew it wasn't a Jedi-like feeling; but he didn't want to share Analise. He didn't want her to any friends their age but him. Analise was his twin, his mirror. They were two halves of a whole. They needed each other. He needed Analise.

If she had friends other than him, he might loose her. She might vanish from his life. Anakin didn't think he could bear it if something happened to her. If he lost Analise...

"Do you really think you two can be together forever?" The voice was smooth, oily smooth. Anakin turned as a fog filled the tunnel he was in. It slowly formed into a ghostly being. Hunched it reached out clowed hands to Anakin. It drifted so close to him that he could smell the sickly sweet rot that clung to it. "You two will be torn apart!"

"No..." Anakin shook his head.

"Oh yes...so much Darkness in you my boy...it will chase your sister away...kill your sister...your darkness will kill your sister, kill that poor excuse of a family you have created...you will destroy the Jedi for me my Boy!"

"You are Sith!" Anakin backed away and reached for his training saber only to remember that he had none. His and Analise's training sabers had been taken away since they were to make real ones. He settled for his back-up weapon. Fists.

"I will never destroy the Jedi! I will never hurt my family! I will never kill Analise!" The being laughed.

"Oh but you will you foolish boy, my dear boy. Cling to her, keep her close and looked away from the world...that will kill her." Anakin jumped forward to pummel the being who simply slid out of the way. "Ha you stupid child! Two options lay before you. Let her free, explore the world, and the dangers or lock her away at your side, the side of your Masters and let her fade slowly. Such a choice." He stepped right up to Anakin. "Loose her quickly or loose her slowly...which shall you choose?"

Anakin wanted to scream. He wanted to destroy the man in front of him. How could he say such a thing? How could he face such a thing? Would he destroy Analise? Would his love kill his beloved twin? Anakin jumped forward drawing back a fist for a punch only to pull back before slamming it into a cave wall that might have resulted in a broken hand for him.

The figure had disappeared only to reaper behind him. "Such a temper. Might this be what kills your sister? Your anger and your obsessive need to have her? Is she your slave, your property?"

"NO!" Anakin screamed the word and reached his fists up again. He stopped. What was he doing? Is that what Analise wanted him to do? Was this figure right?

His fists pulled slowly back. No...no this wasn't right. His mother had let him go and even before that she had let Analise go to keep her safe. He might not like it. He would struggle with it. He might not be able to let go of others so easy, but Analise was his twin. For her he would do anything to see her smile, to make her happy. Anakin was her big brother. She needed him to be strong, to protect her. She also needed him to know when to let go, to let her be explore.

Taking a deep breath Anakin stepped back from the shadowy being who frowned. "I may not like it...but I can't keep Ana by my side forever. I can't cage her." He looked straight at where the eyes of the being would be if he could see them. "I will never loose Analise...we are twins...we are each other's mirrors and halves...we will always be together no matter what." He took another step back. "We are the Sun and the Moon. We will always be together." He didn't notice the power that seemed to seep into his voice.

The being did. It growled and tried to move forward, hands outstretched to the teen. As Anakin watched a blue light appeared behind the being. It grew brighter and brighter until it hurt his eyes and he had to close them. Roaring the being vanished in a flurry of fog.

Slowly Anakin opened his. The light was still there. It was dimmer now, but it still shone brightly.

 _Reach out. It is yours._ The voice came through the Force. Bold, bravely Anakin reached out with his hand into the light. His fingers brushed something, cool. Solid.

A kyber crystal!


	11. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Now it's time for Analise to face the ice caves of Illum.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Ten**

It was colder than any Michigan winter that she could ever remember. Shivering, Analise pulled up her hood forgetting that she didn't like the way the fur along the edge tickled her face. Da hadn't listened to protests though. Only told her that she needed to wear it. He didn't want her getting sick again.

Sick. What Da seemed to want to avoid was calling her fragile. Breakable all because she had spent years on Earth and her body needed to adjust to life in this galaxy. Healer Che said it could take time and that she might never be as strong as other humans her own age, but that she would still be able to be a Jedi just like Da.

Analise impatiently swiped her eyes with a gloved hand. Sometimes she wished that the Force hadn't sent her to Earth, even if it was to keep her safe like the Masters said it was. It could have taken her to a planet within her birth galaxy. She could have been found earlier by the Temple, could have been raised there, maybe found Da sooner...

Only then he might not have been her Da. He might have just been her Master. Their Natural Bond might not have been as strong or as accepted if Analise had been a true child of the Temple. Maybe she and Anakin might not even be as close as they were now if she had been raised in the Temple. Maybe Analise would even resent him a little for being raised by their mother...

Sometimes Analise wanted to resent the Force, her unseen biological parent. It had taken her away from her twin, her mirror and other half. It had also taken her away from her birth mother, a woman who could have loved her like a real parent. A mother who wouldn't have hit her, choked her, locked her in rooms with no light, taught her to fear the dark, who wouldn't have allowed her son to use her as a punching bag.

But she could never truly resent the Force. Yes it had taken her away, but it had brought her back after the death of her first Da when it had seen what danger lurked for her on Earth. Not from the Sith, but from Mother and Saul. From loneliness that threatened to consume her, leaving her with nothing to do but dance and act. Her life would have been a never ending cycle of abuse and performing. A life that never would have been wholly hers.

The Force had brought her back here to where she belonged. To where she would be free to live a whole life. Her life. It had returned her to Anakin so she could be whole again. Anakin needed her. He needed her to keep him calm, to keep the Darkness inside him from growing too strong. Anakin thought he was her protector and he was, but Analise was also his protector. He needed her as much as she needed him.

It had also given her something that Analise never thought she would have again. A Da who loved her and taught her. Who held her and wiped away her tears from nightmares and little adventures that left her hurt. Whose punishments didn't hurt and instead reminded her of just how much he loved her. Who even when she was being punished would give her little treats so that the punishment wasn't so bad.

Qui-Gon was her Master, her Teacher, her Da. He loved her, taught her, cared for her. Analise knew he would never replace her first Da, but he was the best Da she could have ever wished for after the accident had taken the first one.

That's why not telling him about Tyranus was tearing her up, filling her with guilt. It wasn't the Jedi way for her to be keeping something from her Master let alone the Council Masters. It wasn't the way she had been raised either. Not telling was a form of lying after all.

But Analise was scared. If what Tyranus said was true and he was Da's former Master, she could only imgine what it would put Da through. She knew that he and Master Dooku had not been as close as he was with Obi-Wan, with her, and with Anakin; but they had still been good friends after Da had been Knighted. She didn't even know what had made Master Dooku leave the Jedi, just that he had and it affected Da a little bit.

She didn't want to tell Da about Tyranus because she didn't want him to be sad, to be angry. Analise never wanted Da to ever be hurt. That's why she hadn't told him yet.

"Trouble already with your new Da?" A cold voice spat out through the dark of the caves. If anything it was colder than the stone walls that rose up around her. Fog had risen up from the ground. Analise found herself pressing herself against as stone as it formed into two clear figures.

One was an overweight older woman while behind her stood a tall, unkempt young man. She knew them both. When she had first come to the Temple they had haunted her nights, sending her into Da's arms.

Mother and Saul.

"I told you...told you all the time you were a wicked, wicked child. Devil's spawn!"

"Devil's spawn, devil's spawn" cackled Saul. Analise could feel her old fear returning. She wanted to raise her hands to block her face, protect herself. "Little brat, little brat."

Mother laughed as she towered over the small teen. "Pathetic child! You're a Earthling and Earthlings can never become Jedi! You should know better than that!"

"You lie to Qui-Gon. Lie, lie, lie." Saul started to dance around a little, a taunting and leering smile on his twisted face. "Why would Qui-Gon want a liar for a daughter? Why, why, why?" His laughter grew more insane. "Crazy Analise. Crazy, crazy, crazy!"

"My sweet son is right you wicked brat." Mother watched Saul with pride. "What made you even think that after what happened to your first Da that you could even have a second one? That Qui-Gon could ever love you? I wait for the day that the Jedi kick you out, force you out. The day that happens is the day you will die! I can' wait to see your blood being spilled you wicked, wicked child. You bad, nasty brat!"

"I AM NOT WICKED! I AM NOT THE DEVIL'S SPAWN!" Analise could hold it back anymore. After a year of being loved, of being accepted and told that she was perfect the way she was had lit a fire inside her. Maybe she was more like her new Da or brother than she thought. Both had tempers that could get the best of them. Anakin more than Da.

Tear filled eyes glared at the two people who had made nearly a year of her life on Earth nothing but misery and a pit of never-ending unhappiness. "I will be a Jedi...I AM a Jedi. It doesn't matter if I was raised on Earth or not. Qui-Gon is my Da and he loves me! I love him! And I will tell him about Tyranus. I will!"

She shut her eyes tightly. "Now go...GO AWAY! YOU CAN'T HURT ME ANYMORE!" She heard the screams, but didn't see the figures burst into wisps of quickly fading fog. Slowly, Analise slide down to the ground, shaking from letting loose all her feelings in one fiery burst. At long last she had stood up to Mother and Saul.

A soft blue light started broke through her closed eyelids. Slowly, carefully Analise opened her eyes. The light was pretty. It was warm like the hugs Da would give her.

She pushed herself up and moved forward. Hand outstretched Analise reached for the light. A gasp escaped her lips as her fingers brushed against something hard, something smooth.

A kyber crystal!


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Eleven**

 _Ani?_

 _Ana?_

The blue sunburst of light faded to a soft flickering. A pair of faces greeted each other in the candle light glow of a kyber crystal embedded in the wall. Analise's paler than normal with tear tracks running down her face. Anakin's still bore the red cheeks of someone who had given into their temple. Dirt and dust from the stone walls were smeared across their coats.

Anakin's right hand and Analise's left hand were both outstretched reaching for the crystal. She drew back her hand first.

 _You take it. It belongs to you._

 _It belongs to you too Ana._ Anakin drew back his hand. _It called to both of us._

 _But I don't understand._ Suddenly tired, Analise's shoulders slumped. _Why would the same crystal call to both of us? That doesn't make any sense._

 _I know...The Force has to have a reason._ Anakin studied the crystal. He had read and seen pictures of kyber crystals in his studies at the Temple. He had never heard of two Jedi being drawn to the same crystal. They hadn't looked as big either.

'Both of you need to touch it. It is for both of you.' The thought raced through Anakin's head like a rocked and he jerked up. He scanned the tunnel they were in. The voice had sounded familiar, powerful, loving...He shook his head.

 _Ani?_

 _We both need to take it Ana. Follow me._ Anakin reached out with his right hand to one end of the crystal. Analise tilted her head, confused. She trusted her twin though with all her heart. He would never, ever hurt her. Slowly she reached out for the other end with her left hand.

As soon as their fingers rested firmly on the smooth, cool sides of the crystal there was soft and sharp crack. Two pairs of eyes widened as the crystal was divided perfectly into two equal halves. One half fell into Anakin's hand. The other into Analise's.

It was hard to believe, to fathom. Neither of the halves were fractured or cracked or damage in any way. Wordlessly Anakin held up his half. Analise took hers and pressed it up against Anakin's where the two had been divided. They still fit.

 _Twin crystals..._

 _...for Jedi twins._

Anakin shoved, carefully shoved his crystal into his belt pouch then grabbed Analise's hand. "C'mon! We've gotta go!" Analise clumsily placed her crystal in her own belt pouch even as Anakin began to drag through the tunnels.

They could only rely on the Force. No one had ever mapped the ice caves of Illum and even if they had, no map would have been given to the young Jedi who came to the planet for their Gathering. As he and Analise ran towards where he hoped the entrance one, Anakin allowed himself to must about what it might have been like for Obi-Wan during his own Gathering. His Master liked to be very well informed before doing anything.

 _Look! The ice door is closing!_ Analise's voice raced though Anakin, a spike of fear embedded in it.

 _No fear Analise! We're Skywalkers!_ Anakin kept running, never letting go of Analise's hand even as he let himself slip into the Force and used it to slowly halt the reforming of the ice door. It halted with just enough space for the two teens to duck under it.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jedi do not get nervous. Jedi do not get nervous.

No matter how many times Qui-Gon had told himself that, it didn't help. His twins were deep in the ice caves of Illum and had been for hours. At first he hadn't been worried. As Anakin often said he and Analise were the Skywalker twins. They could do anything.

Then Aayla had returned. Breathless, a rare bright smile on her face as she bowed to them then proudly displayed the blue crystal that she had taken from the caves. Vos had been insanely proud. The un-Jedi like feeling had poured off of him.

Aayla's return was the start of Qui-Gon's worry. His eyes remained fixed on the doorway to the caves through which his twins had vanished. One at a time. Obi-Wan stood next to him, eyes half on the door and half on his former Master.

Qui-Gon had not been the Master selected to lead the group when Obi-Wan went on his Gathering, but that hadn't made the waiting any worse. Decades and decades had passed since any Padawan or Initiate had failed in getting a crystal. That didn't stop those what-if thoughts from filling a Master's head though.

He didn't know what was worse. The waiting at the caves or the waiting on another planet far away.

"Look!" Aayla called to the Master and Knights from where she sat. Two figures were racing towards them. Qui-Gon's breath caught in his throat. The ice was closing too rapidly for them to make it.

The ice halted. First Analise, then Anakin ducked under what ice there had formed. The pair collapsed on the cold ground, panting allowing white bursts of breath to escape. Qui-Gon ran up to the twins, Obi-Wan behind him. "Are you two alright?"

"Hi Da" Anakin breathlessly greeted him as he let Analise sag against him. "We found our crystal."

"Wait...what do you mean our crystal Ani?" As one the twins reached into their pouches and pulled out two shimmering blue crystal halves. They pressed them together to form one crystal.

"Twin crystals for the twin children of the Force"


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Thank you again for all the reviews:) I love hearing from all the readers. To Nakamoto Taree, I try to post one chapter a day and so far I'm doing pretty good at it:) I'm glad you liked what I did with the crystal. I debated for a while about whether or not I would split a crystal between the twins, but in the end a split crystal just worked.**

 **Just like with writing fight scenes, I'm not the best when it comes to writing how tech or mechanical stuff is being built.**

 **Please enjoy:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Twelve**

All was quiet on the ship as it made its way back to Coruscant. It was a far cry from the trip to Illum. Then the young voices of three Padawans had echoed down the corridors. Analise and Aayla scolding Anakin when he was teasing them about having "girl time" followed by the loud stomping and thumping of feet as he was chased from the common area to the cockpit where he took refugee with whichever one of the adults was watching the progress of their trip.

Now the corridors rang with silence, not the squeals or laughter or chatter of youngling. Instead Aayla, Anakin, and Analise were seated on the floor of the common area. Each was in a deep mediation. For Anakin and Analise, it was the first time they had been allowed to sink so deep into the Force without their Masters anchoring them.

The three had brought with them piles of metal and wires. Anakin and Analise had been collecting bits and pieces for the past year. They had worked on them tirelessly, preparing the scraps they had for the day that the scraps would be put together to form their first lightsabers. Aayla hadn't had to hunt for the pieces she needed. She had salvaged what she could from her old lightsaber.

Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Quinlan were carefully watching their Padawans. There was no danger that none of them was in the cockpit keeping careful watch over their flight. They were in hyperspace and the ship was on autopilot. If any danger popped up, they would be alerted through the Force, as well as a collection of alarms that very loud and high-pitched.

The Masters were just as silent as their Padawans. They could feel the Force moving in slow, powerful currents around them, filling the common area. It pulsed out from each of the three Padawans. Eyes shut tightly their hands gently manipulated the bits and pieces they had collected with just the Force. A gesture would summon a floating piece to join the others in forming a puzzle. A puzzle that at the end would lead to the creation of a beautiful and deadly weapon. A weapon of peace and justice.

Older, wiser eyes kept careful watch. The wrong wire connection, the wrong placement of an activator switch or adjustment knobs could spell disaster for the lightsaber and Padawan when it was turned on for the first time. At worst the blade wouldn't snap to life or it would fizzle and die out. At worst it could explode and hurt the Jedi and those around him. Maybe seriously, maybe even killing them.

That's why another Jedi always inspected a finished lightsaber before it was turned on for the first time. They would inspect it with both their eyes and the Force. If there was any issue, it needed to be addressed quickly.

"Phew." Aayla was the first to stir. She reached out and grabbed her finished lightsaber. Slowly she stood. "I forgot that it can take a lot out of you." Quinlan chuckled and strode up to Aayla, hand out.

Without speaking Aayla handed him the finished metal cylinder. The design was simple, basic. All sliver with a few parts that were dark gray or in the case of the activation switch and controls red. Quinlan turned the hilt in his hands, looking with his eyes and the Force. Finally he handed it over to her with a grin. "Go ahead."

Aayla smiled and flipped her lightsaber on. The blade snapped to life, casting a blue glow on the common area. "That's cool Aayla." The four Jedi turned to Anakin who in one smooth motion stood and took hold of his lightsaber.

Normally a Jedi's first lightsaber mimicked the design of their Master. Though Aayla had just built her second saber, she still copied the design of her Master's. A Pawadan copying the design of their Master in their lightsaber was a way to honor them.

Anakin, as he normally did broke with tradition. It looked nothing Obi-Wan's. It was a cylinder like Aayla's made out of sliver metal. Anakin had added black pieces of metal to act as trim. A pair of adjustment knobs jutted out a little near the top. For his activation switch, Anakin had taken inspiration from his love of ships and created one in the throttle-style. He proudly held it out to Obi-Wan who took it in his hands. "Humble Anakin" he gently admonished the boy.

"How come mine doesn't look like Aayla's or Ani?" The soft voice sounded ashamed, scared. Analise had come out of her meditation and now clutched her finished lightsaber in her hands. She gripped it so tightly her knuckles were turning white.

"What do you mean Ana?" Qui-Gon moved over to Analise and knelt in front of her. Slowly she held out the lightsaber to her Master and father. The man examined it and his eyes widen, shock racing through the Force to all those gathered.

The hilt of Analise's blade wasn't a cylinder. All Jedi lighstabers for centuries it seemed like had been shaped like cylinders. They were somewhat easier to carry and allowed for additions like adjustment knows or power fluctuators.

Analise's sliver hilt was almost flat, rectangle in shape. Just over the push-button-style activation switch and power fluctuator knob was a curved piece of black metal that was a guard. Qui-Gon recognized the design instantly. He had studied it when he was younger and setting out to create a lightsaber of his own.

"Remarkable...Ana this looks like some of the very first lightsabers which took their designs from ancient swords." He turned the hilt over in his hand, examining every inch of it. There were no flaws he could sense or see. He held it back out to the girl. "It's perfect."

"So...it's okay that it's not like Ani's or Aayla's?"

"Of course it's okay Ana." Qui-Gon hugged her. "I was expecting that you and Ani might have similar or even matching lightsabers, but I think this is better."

"I was thinking of swords...on Earth a lot of people still use them for like play-acting and stuff. I guess I just wanted to have something familiar..."

"It's perfect for an Earthling Jedi." Qui-Gon dropped a loving kiss on her head. "You and Anakin might be twins and two halves of a whole, but you're still different beings." He stood and helped Analise stand. "Now go ahead, turn it on."

"You can turn yours on too Anakin." Obi-Wan passed the sliver and black hilt back to the boy. "No issues here."

The twins took a deep breath and shared a look.

"On three Ana?"

"On three.."

"One."

"Two."

"Three" both cried out three in a loud voice as they hit the switches on their hilts. Anakin's blade danced to life with a sharp snap-hiss while Analise's came to life with softer, higher pitched hum. The twins crossed their perfectly matched soft, almost ice-blue colored blue blades.

They were twins. Different, but the same. Just like their lightsabers.

The matching smiles on Anakin and Analie's faces could have lit up the darkest corridor of the Illum ice caves.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Master...may I speak to you?" Qui-Gon looked up from his datapad. Analise stood in the doorway to the room he shared with Quinlan. He had to smile seeing her lightsaber hanging at her waist.

He had been recording the events of their unusual Gathering so that he could make a full report later to the Council. Aayla was with Quinlan in the cockpit while Obi-Wan was attempting to get Anakin to settle down into some meditation before bed. Though Anakin didn't know why he needed to meditate again when he already needed to meditate to build his lightsaber.

He tilted his head. Analise only called him Master in formal situations or when she thought she had done something that could get her in trouble. Since it was just them, he was going to go with option number two.

"Of course." He patted the space next to him on his bunk. "What is it Ana?"

"I...I...I didn't tell the whole truth about what happened a year ago..."

"What do you mean?" Analise slipped onto the bunk next to him. She played with the end of her braid. He frowned. When Analise went silent, not wanting to talk, it meant she was extremely troubled. _If you don't want to talk out loud, use the Bond sweet Ana._

 _Yes...the man who took me...Tyranus told me something...something I didn't tell anyone because I knew that it could hurt a lot of people at home...hurt you..._

 _What did he tell you?_

 _He said...he said...he said he was your former Master._ Analise dropped her head, getting ready to curl in on herself so that she wouldn't have to see the hurt or angry look on her Da's face. He would be so upset.

Qui-Gon was shocked. His former Master, Dooku had been a highly respected member of the Jedi. A powerful Master who was highly popular among government leaders and the upper classes. He was also cold and arrogant, seemingly craving more power than what he was getting as part of the Jedi.

To that end he had simply left the Order, the Jedi. Although he and Dooku hadn't had the closet of relationships as Master and Padawan, he had still be shocked when his former Master had chosen to leave the Order and reclaim his family title and wealth. The power that came with name and wealth as well.

He hadn't heard from Dooku since the man had left. In fact Qui-Gon had rarely thought of him. Sometimes he would gaze upon the bust of Dooku that had been placed in the Archives along with other members of the Order who left and were called the Lost, wondering where his old Master was and what he was doing. If he still felt the pull of the Force, Light or Dark.

 _There were times when Qui-Gon at Dooku's side had_ worried that his Master felt the pull to the Dark so strongly. On many missions Dooku had done something to further their goal whether it was rescuing a kidnapped noble or ending a war between different factions that seemed more in line with the Dark than the light.

 _He said that?_ Analise nodded. _And you didn't say anything?_

 _Because I didn't want you to be hurt or for the Council members to worry._ Analise gripped the edge of the bunk. _I also didn't want it to be true. That he could be a Sith after being a Jedi. I told Ani and Aayla. They both said I should tell you or another Master because keeping something back can be a form of lying._

 _I understand sweet Ana._ Qui-Gon wrapped an arm around his little daughter. _Ani and Aayla are both right. Not telling the whole truth is a form of lying. I think that you might have some cleaning and an essay on the importance of telling the truth when we get home._

 _Yes Master Da._ Qui-Gon chuckled and hugged her tighter. He glanced at his datapad. A quick tap on the screen exited the report and opened up a selection of Temple records on various records. Scanning through them Qui-Gon found one on Dooku and opened it. It was a basic profle and included an image of his former Master, taken just before he left the Temple.

"Analise" he leaned over and held the datapad out for her to see. "Is this the man Tyranus? Is this the man who said he use to be my Master?"

Analise leaned against Qui-Gon and studied the image carefully. She didn't need to say a word. The widening of her eyes spoke for her and Qui-Gon knew the truth.

His former Master was now a Sith.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **AN: In case you're wondering, I based the design on Analise's lightsaber on that of the darksaber as seen in Clone Wars. The design of the darksaber has always been one of my favorites so I thought I would change it a little and use that design for Analise. Suits her don't you think?**


	14. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Here it is, the last chapter of Lightsabers:) Thank you for all the reviews and favorites and follows:)**

 **Next up will my attempt at a lighthearted and funny fic; Ani and Ana's Force Sixteen before we start getting into the darker time period of the Clone Wars.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Epilogue**

How many times had he come to this chamber? This chamber high in one of the towers. High enough that he could see a good chunk of Coruscant laid out before him through the windows. It was as familiar to him as his own quarters.

It was to this chamber he had come as a Padawan, frustrated and struggling to understand the darker side of his Master. Hoping that his Master's Master might be able to explain away his actions. It was to this chamber he had come as a Master, struggling himself to live up to the expectations and near hero-worship. He still didn't understand how Obi-Wan had turned out as well as he did. Now it was to this chamber that Qui-Gon came; not just as a Master, but as a father. His questions were not just about training these days, but also about being a parent.

It was in a way ironic that he was coming to the Grand Master of the Jedi Order with concerns about parenting when the Master himself was not a parent. In fact Qui-Gon was the first Jedi to openly be a parent since the creation of the current Code.

"Troubled you are yes? Something wrong with one of my great-grandchildren is there?" Qui-Gon turned from the view he had been studying and smiled crookedly at the small green Jedi who was seated on his meditation cushion.

"So now Ani and Ana are your great-grandchildren Master?"

"What else be should they?" Yoda chuckled, patting his gimer stick that lay across his lap. "Spend more time with them I should."

"That would make me your grandson Master and Master Dooku your son..." Qui-Gon trailed off and turned back to the window. "The twins are well. They are slowly becoming more social. Spending time with Aayla and Ahsoka is helping." He laid a hand against the window. "While they do not like the idea, they have spoken to Obi-Wan and I about doing missions that take them away from each other. Ani has begun more advanced lessons in flying and mechanics while Che has started to give Ana lessons in Force Healing."

"Hmmm...lessons from me they should receive. Teach them about the different sides of the Force I will."

"They will like that Master Grand-Da" Qui-Gon teased the Master. "Obi-Wan has been teaching Ani what he can about the Unifying Force while I have been working with Ana on the Living Force, but they learn so fast..."

Yoda leaned forward a little. "Not about the twins though this visit about hmmm? Sense this I do." Qui-Gon sighed and turned from the window. He crossed the room to take a seat on the cushion across from Yoda.

"Ana told me something." He stared down at his hands. "Something about the kidnapping from last year."

"Felt I have that not whole story she told us. Reason I believe she had to keep such a secret."

"She did...She didn't want to hurt me or anger the Council." Yoda snorted.

"Analise anger the Council? Believe that I do not. Sweet and gentle my great-granddaughter is." Qui-Gon chuckled. Yoda seemed very determined to step into the role of great-grandfather with the twins. A frown returned to his face as he remembered what he had to say.

"This just might. Remember in the report Ana mentioned a man named Tyranus?" Yoda nodded. "He told her something when he took her, something that worried her enough to keep in secret. Before telling me, she only told Ani and then Aayla. They were the ones who told her she needed to tell me."

Qui-Gon braced himself, knowing that what he would say would hit Yoda hard. "Tyranus told Ana he was my former Master. When she told me about it on our way home from Illum, I didn't want to believe her. I showed her an image on my datapad of Master Dooku. She said it was him. That it was Tyranus." He hung his head, hair sweeping forward to drape on either side of his face.

"Is it possible that my former Master has become a Sith?" Yoda sighed. He could feel the longing coming from Qui-Gon for Yoda to say no, that there was no way Dooku would turn to the Sith. The fear that the answer was yes.

"Wish I could say that surprising this news is, but I cannot." He ran callused claws over his stick, studying the worn wood. "Always Darkness lurked inside my former Padawan. Wanting more, he always was."

"But Darkness lurks inside Ani!" the words burst out of Qui-Gon as the Grey Jedi Master jumped to his feet and began pacing. "None of us are expecting Ani to turn to the Sith. What's the difference between him and Master Dooku?"

"Yes, there is. Needed though, that Darkness inside Anakin is. The Sun Anakin is. Need that Darkness he will to battle the Sith. Balanced between light and dark must he be to win." Eyes watched the man as he paced. "Consumed by Darkness my great-grandson will be not. Not so long as Sun and Moon together are. Dooku..." Yoda sighed sadly. "Dooku not a Jedi meant to be. Crave power Jedi do not. Crave power he did. What does the Force tell you?"

Qui-Gon returned to the window where he could watch the sun as it set over Coruscant. "The Force...it tells me that Ana is right. That my old Master has embraced the way of the Sith." His fists clenched tightly. "That he would think nothing of torturing, of killing my daughter if that was what his Master wished."

"Wondering you do what this means?"

"I don't need to wonder Master. Ana will be the target of the Sith. They will always be after her any chance they can get. I can only wonder when their next attack will come."

"Strong my great-granddaughter is. A fighter. After all a Skywalker she is." Yoda chuckled and Qui-Gon joined in a little.

"Yes Ana is a Skywalker, but she's also to a certain extent a Jinn."

Yoda chuckled. "Then twice as strong my great-granddaughter is. Worry not about the future Qui-Gon, worry about the present."


	15. Ani and Ana's Force Sixteen Announcement

**The first chapter of Ani and Ana's Force Sixteen is up! Please check it out:)**


End file.
